


Last spring (SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 368)

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu one shots, poems and random shit [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: The ball has fallen on the court. We can no longer stand tall.We are the defeated.We have lost the fight.





	Last spring (SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 368)

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 368, DO NOT READ! SAVE YOURSELVES FROM THE HEARTACHE AND AGST!
> 
> Super sad this happened. It makes sense that this had to happen but still, it freaking hurts omg!
> 
> Just a short story from Kageyama's point of view. Had an idea before bed and thought might as well write it down. Been a while since I got inspired like this.

I could only watch as he fell to the ground, his body burning even as I stood far away from him. He was on fire, but not in the way we wanted him to be. As Hinata was sat down and told the situation, I could only feel fear running through me.

_We can do this. We can do this._

Slowly but surely, the cracks began to appear. Tsukishima fell victim to leg cramp. Coach Ukai had to make the decision to call someone else onto the court. The court was on fire. Our side was in disarray.

Crows may be known to be scavagers, but seagulls are much more vicious.

Slowly but surely, they chipped away at our defenses. As much as we spiked, as much as I set, the ball fell onto our side of the court.

_No. We have to win._

_For the third years. For those who have been defeated._

_Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-san. Ushijima._

_Hinata._

The ball settled into my hands as I pushed it into the air. My body screamed to rest, my muscles groaning as they tried to support my jumps. My knees begged for me to stop jumping in vain and to give in. The vines of the jungle were snaking around me, ready to pull me under. The others were resisting as much as they could for the inevitable. We fought.

And fought.

And fought.

But in the end, we didn't make it.

As Tanaka lunged for the ball, the only thing I could do was to watch from the net in despair as the ball collided with the sweat-soaked polished surface of the orange court, the sound of defeat resounding in our ears as we finally fell to our knees.

The black crows of Karasuno, the miraculous team that made it to the quarter finals of nationals, have been defeated.

No tears were shed, nor any words exchanged. The captain fell on his back, staring at the ceiling of the gym. For all he knew, this may be the last time he ever played the sport.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were silent, scaringly so without their usual bounce and yells.

No one cried or said anything.

No despair. No anger.

Only defeat.

I watched as we slowly walked off the court, one by one until I alone stood there. I watched as the other team celebrated, the little Giant born from this victory standing tall with a big smile on his face.

On the court across us, another team has lost their dream to climb to the top, their captain sobbing for the time lost in vain, never able to obtain the goal he desired.

As I looked on at the court I called home, I could only think of a certain orange-haired boy sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, a mask pulled over his feverish face as he watched his team fall from high to the earth.

All I could do was ball my fist and sob to myself as I begged for forgiveness for the promise I had broken.

_As long as I am here, you will win._

_Without you, I am nothing._

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh why sensei???? Furudate sensei!!! I know this had to happen but it hurts so much omg!!! They will never play as a team again. That hurts the most...


End file.
